


burning hearts

by Vaporvak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Burns, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Injuries, Swearing, basically bad gets burned on accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporvak/pseuds/Vaporvak
Summary: Dream watched the older male with wide, unblinking eyes as he ran cold tap water over his palm. It was dead silent, save for Dream’s murmur of surprise and the other male’s muffled whimpers.“Dar?”(Or, Bad accidentally hurts himself, and the other 3 try to help)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 810





	burning hearts

**Author's Note:**

> *EDITED: 12/09/20
> 
> This is just a lil thing I wrote cause my twt followers voted for it lol
> 
> If any of y’all come from twt, hi! <3

Dream awoke to a loud clang from downstairs.

The abrupt, loud noise effectively startled him, and his whole body grew tense at the sudden noise that seemingly came from somewhere downstairs. He felt himself to be surrounded by warmth that invaded his chest, George’s back pressed flush against him and breathing peacefully whilst tucked close to Sapnap, who enveloped him from the other side.   
  
  


Dream opened his bleary eyes and peeked over both of their shoulders to see if the fourth and final male that shared their bed was laying behind Sap.  
  


  
Dream frowned when he noticed the eldest male’s missing presence cuddled up against Sap’s back. He lifted his head slightly higher from his pillow and peered into the darkness, blinds on the window still pulled shut despite the growing light barraging the outside part of the glass. Dream hummed in puzzlement, worry nagging at the corner of his drowsy brain due to how loud and shocking the noise was.

Dream glanced down at the smaller male still curled in his arms, and felt his lips turn up into a tiny smirk. He swiftly bent his head down to peck both George and Sap’s forehead before reluctantly releasing his grip.

Dream hastily slipped on his slippers sitting by the side of the bed and sauntered out the door, making sure to be quiet as he left so he didn’t disturb his other two boyfriends’ deep slumber. The hallway was dimly lit, making it a bit difficult to navigate through the dark and safely clamber down the stairs, but somehow he managed to avoid bumping into any walls or jutting edges, and reached the ground floor in one piece.

Dream looked up from where his gaze stuck to the floor, and froze.

The blonde watched in astonishment as Bad held and rinsed his trembling hand in cold, rushing tap water, not yet aware of Dream’s arrival. On the ground beside his feet laid a pot with boiling water spilling out onto the tiled floor, creating steam that lightly fogged up the kitchen windows. When Dream found himself looking back at the eldest male, he noticed his once brightened green eyes were now glossy with unshed tears as he attempted to tend to his injury.

Dream reacted instantly, rushing towards Bad in a sudden panic.

”Dar?”

Bad jolted, clearly startled, and whipped around to face his partner, who stood close beside him next to the sink and took his wet, scorched hand in his own. Bad hissed at the unexpected pressure against his burn, and Dream murmured a quick apology before gently pushing it back towards the running water, letting it continue to soak despite Bad’s silent protests of pain. 

Dream bit his lip and looked around the kitchen. The only med kit they had lying around was in their upstairs bathroom, but he didn’t want to leave Bad alone while he was in obvious distress.

Fortunately for him, he soon heard the sound of faint footsteps making their way through the upstairs hallway and towards the stairs. Exhaling with relief, Dream cooed soothingly at his older boyfriend and peppered small kisses to his cheek as Bad tried desperately to keep from letting the tears that pooled in his eyes burst. He leaned against Dream’s side as he kept his eyes trained on his bright red and fiery hand, silently wishing for the excruciating pain to dissapear.

”Mm, what’s happening? Dream, why did you get up so early...?” Sap mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes with one of his sweater paws. His other arm was curled around George‘s, who was also trying to shake his sleepiness away.

”Nick, can you please get the medkit from upstairs? Darryl accidentally hurt himself.”

Despite the current situation at hand, Dream’s tons came out oddly calm as his gaze flickered from Sap to George. The pair’s eyes widened at the sight of Bad half-leaning onto Dream, free hand covering his mouth to muffle his quiet sobs. Sap immediately retracted his grip on George’s arm and retreated upstairs while George drifted over to the other two males, being careful to avoid the pot and hot water spilled around it. He took his spot on the opposite side to Bad. Bad saw George approach out of the corner of his eye, and used his free hand to shakily place it on George’s bicep.  
  


“It’s ok, love.” Bad continued to whimper as the cold water hit the burns. George took Bad’s hand that was on his arm in his own, intertwining their fingers. “I know it hurts, but Nick’ll come with the medkit and we can help you, ok?”

Sap soon returned with the medkit in hand, and observed the three males quietly as he came up from behind Bad and shared a look with Dream. Dream reluctantly nudged Bad’s hand enough so that he took the hint to take it out of the water. Bad was extremely hesitant (the cool water may have stung, but it kept his hand from rising in temperature and hurting even more), but with a whine of pain, he pulled his hand away while George turned the faucet off.

When Dream noticed Bad’s fearful gaze land on Sap as he hastily pulled out a few rolls of bandages and a small white bottle, Dream trailed a soft hand up to his cheek and turned his head towards him.

”It’ll be ok babe, it’ll only hurt for a second, ok?”

Bad whimpered and leaned his cheek into Dream’s comforting touch. “O.. Okay..”

Sap gently pulled Bad’s injured hand closer and went to work; when he began applying lotion to the burnt area, Bad jolted and instinctively jerked his hand away with a yelp. George acted fast, cooing softly and trailing comforting kisses along Bad’s cheek and neck, which was somewhat successful at distracting the elder male as the lotion soaked into the wound. Dream, while Bad’s attention was trained on George, grabbed Bad’s wrist and moved his hand back to Sap, who gave him and Bad an apologetic look.

Sap hesitated before continuing to apply the rest of the lotion, this time more carefully to avoid hurting Bad as much as possible. By that point, the tears that once glossed over Bad’s eyes finally let go and streamed down his face, but Bad held in his tiny hiccups and sobs in exchange for taking deep breaths and paying attention to George and Dream as his hand was being attended to.

Once the lotion was fully rubbed in, Sap quickly wrapped his palm with gauze. Bad hissed at the slight sting, but soon the wrapping was completed and Sap packed everything back into the med kit. 

Dream smiled reassuringly and nuzzled the side of Bad’s tear-stricken face. “There we go, Nick’s all done. It’s ok, sweetheart.”

”I’m sorry Dar,” Sap muttered. He took Bad’s uninjured hand in his own and stared into his eyes as he pressed a kiss against the side of his palm, resulting in Bad’s face to flush bright red.

  
  
Dream, Sap, and George all crowded around their eldest partner and continuously whispered praises to him as they helped wipe away some of his tears. Bad felt giddiness and slight embarrassment burst in his chest, and he quietly giggled as he basked in the attention from the other three boys.

They all beamed with awe and cooed at him for a while longer until Bad’s tears fully ceased. When everything was finally calm, Bad felt a wave of drowsiness wash over him like a warm blanket, the pain of his recent burn much more mild in comparison to earlier. He felt himself unconsciously lean into George, who still stood beside him. The three males grinned as Bad’s eyes fell shut and his hand inch towards George’s to intertwine them together once again.  
  


  
Their hearts burned brightly for one another, and during times like these, it only seemed to grow stronger.


End file.
